Legends of Pyria
by Rokhanwolf
Summary: This is a story about a young pup named Rokhan. It would seem that he is an ordinary wolf, but later it is revealed he is not. He embarks on an adventure that would be forever remembered, making him a Legend of the lands of Pyria.
1. Chapter 1

Legends of Pyria Chapter 1: His name is Rokhan

Pharyx was living the dream of the wolf, an alpha male of his own pack, ruler of his own gorgeous land, a lovely mate, and never had a bad season during his reign. Things we're perfect for the Kamari pack and its' members and life had never been better. He sat on the top of the Storm Mountain, the tallest mountain in his land, allowing him to view everything. He smiled as the breeze brushed past his face as his eyes closed, "This is great." He said to himself. Everything felt perfect before Reke, the fastest scout in the pack came running up screaming his name wildly,

"PHARYX! ALPHA PHARYX!" He cried out, the brown furred male held a tone of urgency. Pharyx perked his auds and looked down at him and smiled softly, "Calm down Reke, nothing is too urgent you have to scream." Reke nodded and panted heavily, "Sorry alpha… it's just your mate Rouge she i…." Suddenly Pharyx cut him off, "What's wrong with her?" he said sharply, slightly worried she was hurt or even worse. "She…she went into labor some time ago… I came running as fast as I…" suddenly Pharyx rushed past him and yelled, "MOVE!" he said and bolted off down the mountain, running faster than he ever had. Reke turned and shook his head, "yea, nothing isn't too urgent you have a scream…. He says." Reke mimicked his voice and tone. Bolting after him to catch up and rush back to the pack's den grounds.

Back at the den Pharyx skidded to a stop, "where is she? Is Rouge ok?" he said looking around frantically before someone put a paw over his muzzle and shushed him, "Hush son…. She's still giving birth, relax for now." His grandfather said to him, "But Khaz…." He said with a soft whine, his dad cut him off and shook his head, "no buts…. Wait…" he spoke calmly, Pharyx began walking in circles and huffed, walk in an oval shape in front of the den, shuddering every time he heard his mate cry out in pain.

It was not long before the clans head shaman Hemera came walking out of the den, smiling contently and nodded to Pharyx. "All is well…. You may go see her." He nodded and walked beside her, "how'd everything go?" he said with a soft whine, obvious very worried. Hemera giggled and motioned towards the den with her maw, "she did great. The pup was hard to get out." She said and winked, "go check it out." He nodded, "thank you for everything." He said before moving into the den, his eyes adjusting to the darkness within, "Rouge? Are you ok?" he said softly, out from the dark a soft voice came out, "yes… I'm fine." She said, obviously tired from the labor. Pharyx moved by her side and smiled, giving her a loving nuzzle as he looked to see the pups, but shocked only seeing just one. "  
Only one?" he said with a smile whine. Rouge gave the side of his maw a lick and giggled, "You sound disappointed love." He smiled and shook his head, "no… just confused." She whined, "About what?" "About why only this pup was born, it worries me." He said and felt his ears droop, Rouge nodded, she knew what he was thinking about, "You're not talking about that old prophecy are you?" she said giggling, "It's just a legend, who cares some old hag told you about you being the chosen one." Pharyx shook his head, "how is it possible it's all true? Look at him… the fur color is nothing like ours, pure white… and he's the only one born of the litter… it can't be a lucky guess…." He said shuddering a bit, knowing what this meant, "Pharyx, you worry too much, let's just enjoy our time of peace hun…" she said softly and he was only happy to oblige. "Very well." Suddenly Rouge blinked softly,

"How did you know he was male?" Pharyx grinned, "Some old hag told me." He laughed softly. Rouge whined, "you're beginning to worry me now…" she said pinning her ears to her skull. Pharyx shook his head and nuzzled her in an affectionate manner only mates could, "don't worry about it…" he said and lay down beside her, Rouge smiled, glad to feel his warmth against hers, "So what are we going to name him." Pharyx smiled, "I feel we should name him Rokhan..." he said smiling, "it's a strong name… and sounds neat." He said hoping she would buy his excuse." Rouge thought, "Rokhan, I like it." She murred deeply and contently. "Our little Rokhan." She said happily nuzzling the pup. Pharyx shook his head, "Our little destroyer…" he said to himself under his breath, the aura the pup held. So young, yet stronger than his. What was his son going to become? Pharyx pondered this and looked out the mouth of the den, night had fallen and time for sleep had come. "I'll think about it later." He thought before cuddling to his mate and joined her in a peaceful slumber. He knew that he needed to speak with the Elders, and soon.

[Short intro, get through the part where he is born, the next chapters will be much bigger. promise]


	2. Chapter 2

Legends of Pyria Chapter 2: Awakening Powers

It had been 2 months since the day Rokhan was born. Pharyx had forgotten what he worried about and was only happy to see his family and be with them. Rokhan had grown into a very cute pup, the white pelt of his never stayed dirty and always looked snow white after a bath. The pup was obviously going to grow into a strong adult. And during the period of those two months, his aura had more than tripled in its power. This was the only thing that concerned Pharyx as of now. It was a lovely spring morning and Rokhan was full of energy for play and fun as always.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Rokhan yelled repeatedly and jumped on his mom and dad, trying to wake them up. "Bad Roro." His mom said, bapping him on the nose and sent him rolling off,

"It's too early to play." She said and tried napping more, but Rokhan was persistent and began digging a hole by her head, throwing dirt on her, and unfortunately got his dads attention, he hated getting dirt thrown on him, among other things. Pharyx jumped up with a snarl,

"ROKHAN!" he yelled, instantly making Rokhan cover his head with his paws and shiver a bit. "I'm sorry!" Rokhan whimpered. Pharyx only shook his head at him and sighed, "Fine… I'm up." He said and gave a big yawn, glaring after Rokhan afterwards, "You need to be more respectful of your elders little one." Rokhan uncovered his eyes and nodded,

"I swear… we spoil the pup." Pharyx said to Rouge softly and sighed, Rouge giggled and shook her head, "He's the only one we got, might as well?" she said with a soft smile. Pharyx nodded, knowing he was and smiled, getting up and stretching out, giving a yawn. His entire body flexed during his stretch and showed he was no skinny or weak wolf. Pharyx wings also stretched to make him look twice as big, quickly folding them away against his side as she smiled at Rouge whom was giving a worried look, "Be careful not to let others see those… if they knew…" she whined softly knowing what it would mean. Pharyx chuckling, "Yea, I'd banish my alpha to if I knew his dad was a phoenix." He said in an almost sarcastic tone, Rouge however wasn't convinced, "It's a risk I don't like taking." She looked down at the pup and smiled, "At least he didn't inherit that trait." She said brightening up a bit. "Consider it a bonus." He said to her before beginning to exit the den, "I'm going to wake the others, get some breakfast, any request?" Rouge shook her head and smiled, "Nah, I'm good hun." She said and smiled down at Rokhan, this entire time he had been watching them, not really knowing what was going on. But he didn't really care a whole lot. He just snuggled up to his mom wagging his tail and giving a cute look like he always did, knowing she fell for it most the time. Rouge only rewarded him for his cuteness with a morning bath, getting her cub good and clean yet again. It was the start of a new day.

Later on that day Rokhan got out of the den and played with the various others other pups of the packs. One pup however seemed very attracted to him and they played together a lot. Her name was Maya, daughter of the packs hunts master. They were very close friends and the pack had high hopes of them being future mates. But today would be the day it all changed, Rokhan's life was going to be altered forever. Running around in circles in a small playground where pups we're kept. Laughing and enjoying being a pup as he chased Maya in a fierce and intense game of tag. Maya was screaming like a cute pup she was as she eventually got tackled and tickle tortured by a young Rokhan.

"OK ok, you got me." She said and squirmed, squealing and flailed helplessly under his assault. "Stop!" she said while having a giggle fit.

"Nu uh!" yipped Rokhan. He continued to torture her, soon stopping as he got bored of it and began thinking of something else to do. Suddenly seeing something glowing and pounced on it, only for the glowing bug to fly away. Quickly he gave chase, the other pups caught onto this new game quickly as they all started trying to bite the glowing bugs around them. The den mothers kept a close eye on the pups and made sure they wouldn't run away, getting nervous as they all began scrambling everywhere after a bug of their own. Rokhan finally got tired of the chasing one and laid down, stretching out along the ground as he basked in the warm sunlight. He smiled a bit as he closed his eyes and just took in the sunlight, rather enjoying its feel. A whine would soon break his peaceful moment as he saw Maya looking at him with a worried look.

"What's wrong Maya?" he said and tilted his head a bit, curious as to what had gotten her so spooked.

"You..you…your glowing." She said and scooted back a bit, "w..w..why are you glowing?" she said. Obviously a bit scared by this. Rokhan looked at himself and whined as well, quickly running off into his parents den and got a surprised yip out of his mother, Pharyx only dropped his jaw a bit.

"Crap.." Pharyx said and quickly hid Rokhan in a corner of the den.

"D..dad?" the scared pup said, "What's happening to me?" he said and whimpering, looking at him with confused and pleading eyes. Yelping as something felt as if it was biting into his back and he began squirming.

"Pharyx! What's happening to him?" Rouge said and whimpered, wanting to help him but was very worried as to what could happen. Pharyx only shook his head and said,

"Stay back Rouge….. his wings are about to sprout." He said and looked at her, "I should have told you earlier…. My wings didn't come til later in my puppyhood…. It's easier on my mom and birthing I guess." He said softly, looking at Rokhan struggling.

"IT HURT'S!" screamed the pup, it was obvious now as new bones began forming and skin stretched out, soon forming into wings on the pups back. Pharyx smiled when it was over and simply nuzzled his son,

"It's ok Rokhan… everything's going to be just fine." He said in a sad voice. He knew himself just how hard Rokhan's life was about to become. Rouge only burst past him and scooped up the pup against her warm body and rained loving licks on him to sooth and comfort. Soon Rokhan had calmed down and everything felt normal again, he looked at his wings and flexed them out.

"These are so cool! Wait until I show my friends." He yipped happily and smiled, nuzzling his mom to let her know he was ok now. Rouge smile at her son and looked to Pharyx when he talked about showing off.

"Rokhan…" Pharyx said softly, "You can't show them off." This only got a whimper from the pup as he gave a pleading look, "but...why?" he said and drooped his ears. Pharyx showed his off to the pup and smiled, "Because even I have them like you, but if the pack knew, they would banish both of us should they know the truth of our heritage." Rokhan only blinked and looked at his mother with a confused look.

"Our…Heritage?" he said with a dumbfounded look. Rouge looked at Pharyx and smiled, "It's time to tell him hun, he needs to know." Pharyx nodded to her and looked at Rokhan.

"You and I are of a special breed. Half of our heritage is Dire wolf, which is supposedly extinct species now. And our other half is a Phoenix." Rokhan's still looked at him with an odd look. "What's a Phoenix?" he asked with that same look. Pharyx smiled and sighed softly, "A Phoenix is a legendary bird-like creature that was born of fire. They never die, and should they be killed, they will arise from the very ashes they died from. A real Phoenix is immortal and lives forever. But since we are hybrids I don't know if we carry such a trait." This information shocked Rokhan and he blinked, "My grandpa was a bird?" he whined and shook his head, "this is wonderful… I'm half bird." Pharyx and Rouge got a giggle out of this as his dad ruffled his hair, "Technically your half fire elemental. But in general, yea, your half bird." He said and they all got a good laugh out of that.

"So dad… when can I start flying?" Rokhan asked with an excited look, he was ready to put them to work. Pharyx pressed the wings against his pup's side to hide them and smiled. "We can start tomorrow. Just don't let anyone know and everything will be fine." He said and gave him a spank on the rump, "now go play." Rokhan quickly bolted off to go back to playing. Pharyx only shook his head, "reminds me of myself when I was a pup." He smiled softly as he watched him play.

-outside-

Maya ran up to him and wagged her tail, "Hey! You look normal again." She said and giggles. "What happened?" Rokhan smiled and rubbed up against his young friend and smiled, "We don't know, maybe it was a growth spurt." He said and Maya nodded, "I think so to, you seem a bit bigger." She said and smiled. They went back to playing as they we're watched by the others. Pharyx listened in on what had been said and thought. Perhaps that's a good explanation should anyone ask, sly pup. He sighed and shrugged to himself, perhaps things would work out after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Legends of Pyria Chapter 3: Time to Fly

It had been a few months since Rokhan had grown his wings. He was now around 8 months old and coming close to his first year. The other pack members could already see how his body was growing in a fashion that would make him into a fine and strong young male when he grew into an adult. And thanks to help from his dad and a daily flight for patrolling, he knew the lands inside and out. He had grown very strong and fast in flying, able to keep up with his father easily. Rokhan loved nothing more than a good chunk of meat for breakfast, and that's exactly what had been brought back by the hunters that morning. He was gnawing happily away at his meat with the other young pups of the pup, keeping close to his friend Maya as they ate together. Adria, the mother of Maya sat with Rouge and giggled,

"Those two make a cute couple don't you think?" she said and peered over to Rouge and smiled. Rouge only returned the smile and nodded, "Yes, no doubt a future Alpha pair. Pharyx and I had high hopes of those two being the heirs to this pack." Adria blinked, "Are you serious Rouge? You really think my daughter would make a good alphess?" Rouge shrugged and looked to her, "Maybe not the wisest, but a beautiful mate to a strong and wise leader wouldn't hurt would it?" she said. Both females knew Maya wasn't the smartest cookie of the batch, Adria just nodded,

"Very true, besides, the offspring would be of a very high quality, strength and beauty." Rouge smiled and swayed her tail just thinking about it, "Life is so perfect it would seem, I hope this never ends." Adria only gave a reply that would make Rouge think twice about what she said, "Nothing could ever end the perfect life we have in these lands." She said with a smile. Little did she know, she was wrong. And what neither of them knew, this was the last hours of a peaceful land as a lot of trouble was about to arise among the pack.

It wasn't long before a scream was heard, and it sounded like a youngling. Almost the entire pack rushed to see what was going on while someone continued crying out for help. Finally, when they had made it into a clearing, it was obvious what had happened. A young female pup was clinging for dear life onto a rock. It appeared that she had fallen into the river and got caught by the current. Reke was about to jump in to help her before Pharyx stopped him.

"Don't do it." He said before pointing over to the waterfall nearby, "Go in, the current will throw you over that, and then you're dead." He said before looking at the pup, she seemed like she was holding on, but for how long nobody knew. "Then how are we going to save her?" Reke whined, he didn't want to let one so young perish at this young age. Pharyx felt the same, but didn't know, "the current is stronger than normal. No wolf could make it, much less a small fish." They kept whispering among each other on how to fix it, suddenly a voice cried out,

"LOOK!" cried a member. The pup had slipped and was now drifting towards the waterfall. All they could do is watch as she was about fall to her death. Suddenly a voice yelled, "MOVE!" Rokhan had burst through them and ran alongside the riverside, getting closer and closer until the edge. Suddenly the female pup fell, Rokhan leaping over the side of the cliff which freaked everyone out. Dashing over to it to see what had happened, yet saw nothing. Eventually they heard something, like a flapping sound as Rokhan shot up the waterfall and landed behind them, the pup in his maw as he looked back at them, setting her down and smiled,

"She will be fine." He said. He felt rather good about himself at the moment, but that was quickly changed. Pinning his ears as he was suddenly surrounded by the curious pack mates. Sniffing him and looking him over, mostly eyeing and trying to touch his wings, whispering things like, "Are they real?" "When did he get wings?" "How did he learn to use them?" "Where did they come from?"

"H...hey guys, take it easy." Rokhan whined, trying to move away, but they wouldn't let him. Eventually Pharyx butted in and snapped at one or two of them,

"That's enough guys! Give him some room to breathe" He said, making them move back before someone broke the silence, "But Pharyx! You know it's against the laws of the land to have a hybrid species in existence, it could unbalance the laws of nature!" a female said, those words alone made him tremble a bit; the secret Rokhan kept was out.

"I know that. But you do realize what you're saying right? You're asking me to banish my own son and heir to the Alpha rights of this pack." He growled a bit, not liking this one bit.

"But Alpha." The same female said, "It's the law." Pharyx glared and said, "My word is law in this pack. I will go to the elders tomorrow and consult them. I'll figure this out." He said then just left. Going back to his den to think about it, "Rokhan come." He grumbled, and Rokhan was only happy to follow.

-Next Day-

Pharyx woke the next morning with Rokhan held close to him, over the last few hours he had not left his side and became very protective of him. He sighed as he knew what he had to do. Chances we're the elders would not allow Rokhan to stay. Pharyx knew he couldn't banish his son, and looked down at him with a smile; he was growing into such a fine male. "What am I going to do with you?" he said quietly

"You're going to have to get rid of him." said a deep and old voice. Denali, one of the elders had heard of the incident from a fellow pack member, and came to investigate what was going on. "I heard some rumors that your son was a bit of a, freak." He said, trying to word it so he wouldn't offend Pharyx. "He's not a freak, he's just special." He said with almost a growl, but knew it wasn't smart to get angry with an elder, less he put his rank in jeopardy. Denali nosed at Rokhan's sides and was able to see and move the wings, "I can tell. He is a very interesting specimen." He said with a grin, "maybe we could learn a few things from him, he could have his uses." Pharyx nodded, "I'm sure flying is faster than running, he would make a great scout." Pharyx had hoped this would happen, maybe if he made it seem Rokhan was useful, they'd let him stay. But Denali was an elder, he had his responsibilities. "Pharyx, you and I are friends, and you know how much this pains me to say this but… Your son's existence defies the laws of the land, if he weren't your son he would have been executed almost on sight." Pharyx was about to say something before he got cut off, "And he will be killed if we don't play our cards right, let me help you, and the worse he will get is banishment, but that's it." Pharyx shook his head, "But it's not right! He is an heir to the pack, a rightful leader, and he will be a strong one." Denali nodded, "Just like HE was correct?" He, referring to someone that Rokhan had yet to learn about, someone that Pharyx knew, someone that when thought of, caused fear in anyone's mind. "Rokhan will be different, I feel it." Denali smiled, shaking his head "Do you know? Or do you just want to feel that way?" Those words Alone burnt like fire in Pharyx's heart. He knew it was true, he had his doubts. Little did they know that their talking had woken Rokhan.

"Who are you talking about?" He said softly, giving a large yawn. He hadn't heard much, but he heard enough to spark interest. Pharyx and Denali looked at him with a bit of worry, "In time, you will learn young one." Said Denali, who answered for Pharyx. "In time, you shall know."


End file.
